Gretchen's Heartbreak
by Mala1
Summary: What caused Gretchen to return to Capeside? Set before Season 4. COMPLETED!
1. Gretchen's Heartbreak

SUMMARY: A story about Gretchen Witter before she arrives in Capeside. Set before Season 4. DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with Dawson's Creek. I just love writing & I love Dawson's Creek. AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please read & review. This is the one of the first fan fiction that I wrote about Dawson's Creek.  
  
PART ONE  
  
Gretchen Witter kept her eyes tightly closed as she held a stick in her left hand. She didn't want to look for fear of what the result would be. She didn't want to know how her life was going to be changed or the reaction of her boyfriend, Nick.  
  
The piercing ring of the telephone in the other room distracted Gretchen slightly. She ignored it as she slowly opened her eyes. She looked down.  
  
It was pink.  
  
Her life was over. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Gretchen paced back and forth in the kitchen of her best friend Katherine's apartment. Everyone in the living room was having a blast at their regular movie night.  
  
"Hey babe," Nick said, coming into the kitchen. "What's wrong? You've been out of it all night."  
  
Gretchen shrugged, "Nothing, Nick. I don't really want to talk about it."  
  
Nick looked at Gretchen closely. She was usually so happy and carefree. Something was seriously wrong.  
  
"Well, we're having shooter contests in a second. You do want to defend your title, don't ya?" Nick asked.  
  
Gretchen gave Nick a look then strode out of the room.  
  
"There are more important things in life than drinking," Gretchen said as she slammed Katherine's apartment door behind her.  
  
Gretchen walked across the road, back to campus. She took a shortcut through the damp dark oval. As she walked she fumed at Nick's treatment of her.  
  
She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear the noise behind her. She didn't even have time to react as someone grabbed her from behind and forced her to the ground.  
  
"Noo!" she exclaimed before a gloved hand was clapped across her mouth.  
  
The person quickly pulled up her long skirt and pulled down his pants. Then he quickly raped her as Gretchen whimpered under his hand.  
  
When he was done, he grabbed her bag and took of into the night.  
  
Gretchen lay on the ground crying bitterly. ________________________________________________________________________ "How is she?" Nick asked as he saw a doctor walking by.  
  
"Both Gretchen and the baby are fine. They both had a lucky escape. You have a strong family. You're welcome to go and see her," the doctor said.  
  
Nick had a stunned look on his face as the doctor continued on.  
  
"Baby?" he said to himself. "He must be talking about someone else."  
  
Nick walked over to Gretchen's room and pushed open the door. She was sitting up and looking very delicate in her hospital gown.  
  
"Hey babe," Nick greeted, sitting next to her. "How are ya?"  
  
"Okay," Gretchen said.  
  
"Hey, the doctor said something really weird to me but he must have been talking about someone else," Nick said. "He said you and the baby were fine."  
  
Nick laughed expecting Gretchen to laugh with him.  
  
"Why aren't you laughing?" Nick asked.  
  
Gretchen looked down at her hands. "I'm pregnant Nick."  
  
"From the rape?" Nick asked, dumbfounded.  
  
"No, you jerk, from you!" Gretchen exclaimed.  
  
Nick stared at Gretchen. He couldn't believe what she was saying.  
  
"Please tell me you're joking," Nick said seriously.  
  
"I'm not joking. We're having a baby," Gretchen said.  
  
She was already starting to feel a little excited. She loved Nick and hoped that maybe the baby would encourage him to propose to her.  
  
Nick continued to stare at Gretchen.  
  
"Well, you know what you need to do, right?" Nick asked.  
  
Gretchen tilted her head to one side. "No I don't."  
  
"Abortion," Nick said. "It's the only thing to do."  
  
"Are you serious?" Gretchen exclaimed. "Our baby just survived this rape. I'm not going to abort it. It's a defenseless baby!"  
  
Nick snorted. "Gretchen, it doesn't even resemble a baby. It's just an embryo. Gretch, you know we can't have a baby. We're still in college. You work part time, I don't have a job."  
  
Gretchen felt tears come to her eyes. "Nick I want this baby."  
  
"Well you're going to have to do it without me," Nick said standing up. "I want nothing to do with it."  
  
"Nick, please, I love you. Don't you love me?" Gretchen asked tearfully, reaching for him.  
  
Nick leaned closer. "When you've taken care of it, come and see me."  
  
Gretchen stared at Nick as he walked to the door.  
  
"And don't even think of telling anyone it's mine. I'll deny it. I'll tell them it was from the rape," Nick said.  
  
Gretchen felt tears well in her eyes. She burst into tears as Nick closed the door behind him. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Gretchen wandered along the edge of the shore. It had been a week since her encounter with Nick and she was trying to put it behind her. She had definitely decided to keep the baby. She wasn't going to allow Nick to dictate what she should do to her body.  
  
Gretchen stopped as a breeze blew in. She wasn't sure what she was going to do but she still wanted to finish college.  
  
She knew there was no way she could count on her parents. Her dad was going to blow his stack when he found out. Gretchen had no plans to tell anyone yet. It was still early and it would give her a chance to figure out what she would do.  
  
Gretchen turned around and walked back to her towel and shoes. She picked them up and headed for the parking lot. As she stepped onto the asphalt she saw a car that looked familiar. She checked the plates. It said "HOTT1". Nick's car.  
  
Gretchen looked around but couldn't see him. She wondered if he was with a girl. She knew he would be. He was never without a girl.  
  
Gretchen suddenly decided to go visit her best friend Katherine. She always knew what to say to cheer her up. Gretchen suddenly missed her. She hadn't spoken to her since the rape.  
  
Gretchen briefly wondered if Katherine was avoiding her.  
  
'Nah' she thought as she jumped in her car and headed for Katherine's. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Thanks," Gretchen said as Katherine passed her a steaming mug of coffee.  
  
"So you're all well now?" Katherine asked.  
  
"Yeah," Gretchen said. "I feel great physically. But I can't sleep at night. Every time I close my eyes, I see him," Gretchen said.  
  
Katherine sat down next to Gretchen. "You didn't recognize him?"  
  
Gretchen shook her head. "No. I gave a description to the police but it was really dark and he was wearing gloves and a face mask."  
  
Katherine sighed. "That's really scary. Do you think it could be one of the students?"  
  
Gretchen shrugged. "Who knows?"  
  
"Nick told me you guys broke up," Katherine said, nonchalantly.  
  
"Did he?" Gretchen said, her eyebrows rising. "Did he say why?"  
  
"Just that you told him you didn't want anything to do with him," Katherine answered. "Why Gretch? Wouldn't he be a great support to you now?"  
  
Gretchen decided to go along with it. "Nick and I weren't getting along anyway."  
  
"He seems to think everything was fine. He doesn't know why you'd break up with him."  
  
Gretchen snorted. She couldn't believe the number Nick had pulled.  
  
"Kath, Nick knows exactly why. I'd rather not get into it right now," Gretchen said.  
  
Katherine nodded. "Okay. But you should know that Nick asked me out. We're seeing a movie tomorrow night."  
  
Gretchen looked at Katherine. "How could you?" she exclaimed.  
  
"What do you mean?" Katherine asked. "You broke up with Nick. You don't want him anymore."  
  
Gretchen stood up. "You're taking my leftovers? What happened to Robert?"  
  
Katherine stood up as well. "Gretchen why are you so upset? You're acting as if you still love Nick."  
  
Gretchen shook her head as she walked to the front door. "You have no idea, Kath. No idea."  
  
Gretchen slammed the door on her way out, feeling more alone than ever. 


	2. Return to Capeside

SUMMARY: A story about Gretchen Witter before she arrives in Capeside. Set before Season 4. DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with Dawson's Creek. I just love writing & I love Dawson's Creek. AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please read & review. This is the one of the first fan fiction that I wrote about Dawson's Creek.  
  
PART TWO - three months later.  
  
Gretchen Witter made herself a sandwich then wandered over to her sofa. She flicked on the TV and sat down. She patted her stomach with a smile. She was starting to get a little belly but she still hadn't told anyone she was pregnant. She prayed everyday that Nick would keep his mouth shut.  
  
She flicked through the channels; unable to believe this was her third Saturday in a row she'd spent at home. Normally no one could pin her down.  
  
She heard laughter outside so walked over to the window. It was some of her friends, obviously on their way to Katherine's apartment. She always threw great parties.  
  
Gretchen briefly looked over at her calendar.  
  
"Oh, it's Kath's birthday," Gretchen said out loud.  
  
Even though she barely spoke to her best friend anymore, Gretchen decided to go to Katherine's to wish her a happy birthday. She'd bought a gift months ago and thought it would be better if Katherine actually had it.  
  
Gretchen changed into a dress that wasn't as shapely as normal. She didn't want to show she was pregnant yet. She wrapped the gift then called a taxi to take her to Katherine's house. There was no way she was going to walk again.  
  
Gretchen finally arrived at Katherine's apartment and slowly climbed the stairs. She knocked on the door, hoping someone would hear over the noise.  
  
The door was swung open by Nick, who had Katherine flung over him. They both looked high.  
  
"Gretchen!" they exclaimed.  
  
Nick looked worried.  
  
"I just came to wish you a happy birthday and to give you this," Gretchen said with a tight smile.  
  
"Oh, Gretch, thank you," Katherine said as she pushed Nick away. "Do you want to come in?"  
  
Gretchen knew it wasn't good for her baby but she decided to have one last great night before the whole world knew she was pregnant.  
  
"Okay," she said.  
  
Katherine smiled and led her inside. "This is great Gretch. I've missed you."  
  
"I've missed you too," Gretchen said honestly.  
  
"I'll get you a drink," Katherine said, disappearing into the crowd.  
  
Gretchen stood uncertainly by herself when Nick came up behind her.  
  
"I hope you're not going to say anything stupid," Nick said drunkenly.  
  
"Get lost Nick," Gretchen said bluntly.  
  
"I meant what I said Gretchen," Nick said in a warning tone of voice.  
  
Gretchen turned around to face him; her hands shook.  
  
"Nick, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY FACE," she yelled at him. "Before I do something I won't regret."  
  
Katherine tapped Gretchen on the shoulder. "Here, chicky," she said. "Drink up."  
  
Gretchen's nerves were shot so she grabbed the glass and sculled it down. The bourbon burnt a path down her throat. Katherine giggled and passed her another one.  
  
The night passed in a blur for Gretchen. She knew she was having a great time but something inside her was telling her to stop.  
  
"You are so sexy, Gretchie," Michael Jacobs said.  
  
"Why thank you," Gretchen slurred as she danced in Michael's arms.  
  
"I don't know why Nick broke up with you. You're hot," Michael continued. Gretchen snuggled closer. "You're not so bad yourself."  
  
"Wanna come back to my place?" Michael asked.  
  
Gretchen nodded. She suddenly had an urge to be with someone. Michael was great.  
  
Gretchen collected her things and waved to Katherine. Then she left for Michael's house. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Gretchen woke up early the next morning to find Michael lying next to her.  
  
"OMG, what have I done?" she asked herself with alarm.  
  
She stumbled out of bed and headed for the toilet. She didn't see her platform shoe lying on the ground and tripped over it. She fell heavily to the ground as a piercing pain shot up her spine.  
  
"Ahh!" Gretchen exclaimed, waking Michael up.  
  
"Gretch, are you okay?" Michael asked coming over to her.  
  
Gretchen couldn't move because of the numbing pain in her lower back. She could feel something wet sliding down her leg. Michael noticed it as well.  
  
"Gretchen, you're bleeding," Michael said.  
  
Gretchen looked down to see the blond trickling down her leg. She went pale.  
  
"Oh, my baby!" she exclaimed. "My baby!"  
  
"You're baby?" Michael asked with confusion. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"My baby," Gretchen repeated, going into shock. "Please take me to the hospital."  
  
Michael didn't ask any questions as he sped her to the hospital. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Gretchen faced the wall as Michael entered. He'd just been speaking to the doctor.  
  
"I'm so sorry Gretchen. I had no idea," Michael said.  
  
Gretchen didn't turn around. She wanted to be alone.  
  
"Gretchen?" Michael asked.  
  
Gretchen slowly turned around.  
  
"I don't need your pity Michael," Gretchen said. "And please can you not tell anyone about this. No one knew I was pregnant."  
  
Michael nodded as he sat down beside her. "Okay."  
  
They were silent for a moment.  
  
"Was it Nick's?" he asked.  
  
Gretchen nodded. She wondered why she couldn't cry for the baby she'd just lost.  
  
"So that's why he broke up with you," he commented.  
  
Gretchen nodded again as she stared into space.  
  
"What a scumbag. How could he do that? It's his child." Michael said then asked. "Shouldn't he know it's gone?"  
  
Gretchen looked at Michael with venom in her eyes. "No way. He wanted the baby dead. I don't want him gloating. I don't want anything to do with him."  
  
Michael put his hand on Gretchen's shoulder. Gretchen flinched.  
  
"Please go away. I want to be alone," Gretchen said evenly.  
  
Michael nodded and left. Gretchen continued staring into space, still unable to shed any tears. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Gretchen looked around her bare dorm room. Everything was packed up and ready to go.  
  
"Do you have to go?" Katherine asked.  
  
Gretchen had finally told her best friend the full story and Katherine had dumped Nick on the spot.  
  
"Yeah, I need to be with my family. They're not perfect but I need them," Gretchen said.  
  
"Okay, but come back soon and keep in touch."  
  
Gretchen hugged Katherine tight then Katherine helped her carry her stuff downstairs.  
  
Gretchen looked over at her favourite garden where they'd held a memorial service for Gretchen's baby.  
  
"Take care of yourself, chicky," Katherine said as she helped load up Gretchen's car.  
  
Gretchen nodded. "Thanks for all your support."  
  
Katherine nodded as she stepped back from the car.  
  
"Anytime."  
  
Gretchen waved to Katherine then started the car. She drove out of the parking lot, passing Nick on the way. He tried to hail her but Gretchen ignored him. She'd told Katherine to tell him what had happened once she'd left.  
  
"Capeside, here I come!" Gretchen exclaimed as she hit open road.  
  
She could hardly wait to get home. 


End file.
